


spaceship (day seven)

by oreomilkshake



Series: 365 day drabble challenge [7]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bad Poetry, Clementine Writes, Execution, Gen, POV Second Person, Poetry, wordcount: under 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreomilkshake/pseuds/oreomilkshake
Summary: up, up, up you goto outer space you soarnow nobody will nowhow little was your roar.
Series: 365 day drabble challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805773
Kudos: 2





	spaceship (day seven)

**Author's Note:**

> angst is my specialty im sorry  
> once again i've been busy all day so take this!!!  
> uhhh this poem is supposed to be his inner monologue kinda

you were loud and so outgoing  
nothing could ever stop you  
however the place that you are going  
your dreams you can't pursue 

i can't pretend nobody was sad  
when they saw you fly  
and though you couldn't see their faces  
you didn't want them to see you die

up, up, up you go  
to outer space you soar  
now nobody will now  
how little was your roar

cough, cough, your mouth goes pink  
not very long you have  
your little spaceship goes to sink  
and so does your heart.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, please leave a kudo, comment, or bookmark! everything is very much appreciated.
> 
> love always,
> 
> clementine <3


End file.
